First Time Ever
by geminisonic
Summary: Part 3 of Snarky Stark series. Sadie has been fixed and just in time to meet her dad's newest team mates and their evil nemesis. Rated T for action and child violence , language, some sex. refs, and some snarky back talk. Final chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Here it is! Avenger's time! So excited! I am also glad to see some new followers on Tumblr. Don't forget to check out the Photoshop art from neverland123 for Snarky Stark! And again, don't hesitate to check out my bio on here for any links to anywhere else you may find me.

Thank you all so much for loving my stories. You have no idea how much it means to me to have the nicest compliments on my writing. It gets me brave enough to write more and to find solace in something I almost gave up on.

I also love that you love Sadie as much as I do. She's been in my head for a looong time and I'm so happy you all adore her. And I hope you love her in this story!

Again, thank you, thank you, thank you! Enjoy!

Love, Emily

….

First Time Ever

Tony wiped the sweat from his eyes. His surgical mask made it hard to breath. He had just finished installing the core placement into her stomach. Now he had to insert the chest piece. Dr. Hill was sweating just as badly, but kept nodding that things were going well so far.

Tony finally picked up the arc reactor, made specifically for his daughter. He looked down at her and had never felt more frightened. She was so fragile and tiny and he'd just opened her up and stuck a bunch of wires and metal inside of her. He had to keep himself from shaking and instead focused on getting her chest piece just right.

Dr. Hill stood back and Tony took a final breath and hooked the wires. He heard a buzzing sound and Sadie's chest shot straight up like someone had knocked her in her back. She went back down and Tony's face blanched as her heart rate monitor made only one sound. A sound that meant her heart had stopped.

"Come on, Sade's." he pleaded, "Come on, you can do it…"

There was still that deafening sound and then…beep…beep…beep.

"Heart rate is stabilizing. It's working!" Dr. Hill said, relieved and excited.

This was the first time in her life that her heart beat normally. Tony smiled knowing that fact.

Tony finished installing it and watched as it lit up inside her chest. Then he could have sworn he could actually see her heart pumping from her chest.

He looked at the screen and could see the chest piece already working its magic on her and he was thrilled.

Dr. Hill was laughing from joy, "I think it's time we finish this up so she can wake up!"

Tony couldn't agree more.

….

Sadie's eyelids fluttered open and she groaned. Her throat hurt and she was extremely groggy…and hungry. She tried moving her body around to get herself awake faster. She took a breath and was surprised to feel it working normally. She shrugged it off and focused on waking up so she could ask the nurse for some food and water.

Her eyes opened more and she woke up in a hospital bed, though the room was a little different. She looked around and could see the usual wires and machines she was hooked up to. She found her strength to sit up a little more, then sat back. She tried finding a nurse call button but couldn't seem to locate one. She looked towards the screen. She might as well check her stats. Though, to be honest, she was feeling pretty good.

She did a double take and gasped.

Her heart rate had never been that normal…nor had her breathing rate…or her blood sugar and insulin levels. She put her hand to her chest to make sure she wasn't dreaming and looked down. Underneath her hospital gown was a bandage covering her entire chest. She ripped at the fabric, terrified of what she would find.

She saw the light as the bandage ripped and she would have screamed had she had a voice.

She looked up and around, feeling dizzy and scared.

It was a nightmare. It had to be. She panted and realized she couldn't be in this room anymore. She ripped at all of her IV's and wires, ignoring the pain.

She carefully put her feet on the cold floor and stumbled towards the closet. She found a kid sized white t-shirt and some cotton pants. She took off the hospital gown and looked suddenly into the closet mirror and gasped.

She was deathly pale with bruises and scars covering her entire body from the surgery, the pricks, and the IV's. Her eyes were sunken and baggy and her hair was stringy and frail. She had to tear her eyes away and quickly change before she vomited.

Once she was dressed, she opened her door and looked out into the hallway. It was empty.

She suddenly felt uneasy as she walked out. This wasn't a normal hospital. Where were the nurses? The doctors? Where was anybody?

She crept out and could hear her echoing footsteps down the hall.

"He..Hello?" she called softly.

She turned a corner and bumped into a man in a suit.

"Whoa!" he said, clutching her arms to keep her from falling, "you okay?" he asked, still holding on to her.

She looked up and didn't recognize him.

"Huh? Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Don't worry, you're safe, come with me." He said, taking her arm and dragging her another way.

"What? No." she said, struggling.

"Don't struggle." The man threatened, dragging her and pulling a syringe out of his pocket. He looked around.

"NO!" Sadie yelled and kicked the man in the balls. He grunted and shoved her to the ground.

Sadie backed up on her hands and knees. The man came at her and suddenly stopped.

Sadie could see an arrow go through his chest.

He started coughing up blood and fell forward. Sadie stared at his body and backed into the wall, panting.

Another man carrying a bow came towards her.

"She's awake. Yeah. Threat was taken care of." He said into some kind of walkie-talkie.

He got down on her level and looked her over, "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head, staring at the floor.

"Hey, it's okay." He said, gently, "You're safe now." He was checking her for any injuries then nodded, feeling satisfied that she wasn't hurt.

"Who are you?"

"BARTON!" a man said coming towards them.

Sadie looked up, "Agent Fury!" she said, relieved to see a familiar and friendly face.

The man named Barton helped her up.

"Sadie, you're looking well." Fury nodded and smiled, "It's good to see you up."

"Where am I?" she asked, "And who is…that?" she cried pointing to the now dead man.

"You're at SHIELD headquarters and that is a parasite that was taken care of." He explained and took her hand, leading her down the hall.

Sadie wiped her eyes and looked back at the man who saved her.

"Agent Clint Barton has been helpful keeping an eye out for vermin in my division." Fury explained.

"Thank you." Sadie said to him.

Agent Barton smiled and winked at her, "Call me Hawkeye."

"We were pretty worried about you for a while there." Fury told her.

"What happened?" she asked.

He looked at her, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Sadie thought back, "Daddy got a medal in Washington. I saw it on TV."

Fury nodded but didn't say anything more.

"Where's my daddy?" she asked, getting tearful. If she was out cold for a while, what if something happened to him and that's why she had to go to SHIELD headquarters.

Fury smiled at her and led her through some doors.

"SADIE!"

"Pepper!" Sadie cried running to Pepper who immediately picked her up and held her tightly.

"Oh God, I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried, clutching Sadie.

"Hey Pep's, please tell me you brought much better food than the crap here…." Tony said coming in and holding some kind of sandwich, staring at it with disdain.

"Daddy…"

Tony looked up and grinned ear to ear and Pepper brought her over to him. He threw his sandwich to the ground and collected his daughter to hug her.

Sadie hugged him back.

"Oh man, Sade's you really had me scared." He whispered, kissing her head.

Pepper was laughing and crying with joy.

Sadie was so happy to see her dad, but then, something made her stop smiling entirely, "What did you do to me?" she asked, narrowing her eyes darkly.

Tony looked at her questioningly, "I saved your life. Remember? You said if I could fix myself, which I did, then I could fix you."

"NO!" Sadie cried, pushing him away to put her down. He did, though he was very confused.

"I never wanted it! I never wanted this!" she cried.

Tony got down to her level, "Sadie, what's wrong?"

"Could you excuse us please." Pepper told the other agents standing in the room. They left and Pepper turned to Sadie and Tony.

Tony was looking very hurt and Sadie was angry.

"I just said I never wanted it!" she yelled.

"Why? You wanted to die, is that it?" Tony asked, feeling angry.

"Now I'm more like you than ever. I don't want to be different."

"Who said anything about you being different?" Tony asked.

"Sadie, you're healthy now." Pepper piped in, "You can do things you've always wanted to try. Like running and eating greasy foods and…"

"I don't want it! Take it out!" she cried and reached under her shirt to claw at the device.

"Sadie, stop!" Tony yelled, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides, "Why don't you want it? I know it has nothing to do with your parents, so what is it?"

Sadie cried and relaxed, shaking her head.

"Well, you tell me when you're ready, and you have time for that now." Tony said, hugging her.

He had a feeling she was just very scared waking up to something like this, hell, he'd been there, "Just calm down and we'll talk okay?"

Sadie nodded and hugged him. Pepper smiled and wiped her eyes, "Why don't we show her Stark Tower." She suggested.

"What?" Sadie asked, taking the tissue her dad handed her and wiping her face.

"Yeah, you'll love it! It's my newest project and Pep's been in on it." Tony said, smiling and holding her.

"Is it at home?" she asked.

"It is a new home. Or a second one, for when we're in New York." Tony explained, adjusting her in his arms and leading the way out.

"We're in New York?!" Sadie cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie was in awe with her father's new project. It wasn't quite done yet, but it was livable.

"Wow." She breathed.

"It's all completely green." Pepper explained, "Everything will be energy saving and it's a breakthrough for Stark Industries."

"I like it!" Sadie said as she looked out the elevator windows. She could see parts of New York as she got higher.

"Thought you would. You two are the only ones who can appreciate true genius technology and home living." Tony said.

Pepper grinned.

Sadie turned around as the elevator doors opened to the top level.

"WHOA!" she said, smiling and coming into his spacious new penthouse.

"Complete with master bedroom, your room, guest room, walk in closets and spacious bathrooms." Pepper said.

"Also complete with bar and Iron Man getup." Tony added walking in, "And free Wi-Fi, that's a cool new bonus."

"Daddy, this is really cool." Sadie said going towards the window, "But, where's Jarvis?" she asked.

"At your service Miss Stark. And might I say it is wonderful to have you here and healthy with us."

Sadie smiled, "I missed you too Jarvis."

"It's back up power right now for this part of the tower. Soon we'll be able to use clean energy." Pepper said, going towards the kitchen and winking at Tony who went to stand next to Sadie.

"So," he started, "How are you feeling?"

Sadie backed up a little and looked at him, "I don't know."

He nodded and did that weird facial mouth thing where one side of his mouth turned up quickly, kind of like a half grin. Sadie noticed he did that a lot and realized she did it too when she was feeling at a loss for words or was embarrassed.

Tony looked around and smiled.

"Here you go…" Pepper said, bringing in a giant pink cake, decorated with the words, "Welcome Home Sadie!" on it. Sadie went towards it and smiled, "For me?"

"Got it just for you." Pepper said, happily.

"I don't know if I can eat it, it's too much sugar…" Sadie said sadly.

Tony grinned, "Perks of having an arc reactor in your system…you can eat junk food now with no consequences."

Sadie gasped, "You mean I can eat Burger King and I-HOP too?"

He nodded, "And you can run and dance and-"

"I get a corner piece!" she said, happily jumping up and down.

Pepper laughed and cut them each a slice. Sadie sat down and was surprised at how hungry she was. But halfway through realized it was too much sugar and she wasn't used to it.

"Can I have some water please?" she asked.

Pepper quickly went to get some and Sadie finally asked her dad the big question that had been on her mind all day, "How long was I out?"

Tony paused eating his cake and looked at her seriously and sighed, "A couple of months."

"What?!"

"Like I said, you had us really scared."

"When did you put in my…"

"Last week."

Sadie looked around sadly, "What did I miss?"

"Not much, we've been pretty preoccupied here in New York." He said, "Building Stark Tower and doing your surgery and a couple of things for SHIELD."

"Daddy, somebody tried to attack me today." She said.

He nodded, "Fury told me before we left. They have some moles in the system who are trying to find out what's going on and get to the people inside."

"Why me?"

"This is a very big breakthrough in medical innovations. Lots of people would want in on it. Also you are Iron Man's daughter."

"Will we get to save other kids?" she asked.

He shook his head sadly, "Giving a bunch of arc reactors to kids could be a little hairy. The only reason it for sure worked with you is because our DNA matched and our blood type was similar. Other kids might have issues."

"What if parents find out and get angry?" Sadie asked, swallowing.

"They aren't going to. For all intents and purposes, you got a new heart. No one is going to find out about your chest piece." He explained.

"Will I look…funny?" she asked.

"Do I look funny?" he asked, feigning insult.

She shook her head and grinned, "No, but, when I grow up, will I look weird?"

He shook his head, "You'll look beautiful, I promise. You'll glow!"

She giggled.

"I missed that laugh, come here." He said and she crawled into his lap and let him hold her. They stayed like this until Pepper came back in and sat with them.

Sadie fell asleep and Tony was content to just hold her a while longer.

"Tony you look so happy." Pepper whispered.

He smiled at her, "I am happy. She's finally home."

Pepper nodded, "No more hospitals or tests." She sighed.

Tony nodded, and then got sad, "I wonder why she didn't want it."

"She's been through a lot, Tony, give her some time."

He smiled at Pepper and then got up to put Sadie to bed.

He put her in her new room that had been ready for her since he got here.

As he tucked her in he smiled as her arc reactor glowed under her shirt, like his. He put his hand on it and whispered, "You and I are the same now, kiddo."

With that he kissed her forehead and left, "Night light Jarvis." He said and closed her door.

…..

She was running down a dark corridor, her feet were cold and the floor was wet. It was almost like running on water and it felt weird. She was scared and running from something, she didn't know what.

She could hear him calling her name maniacally and she found a corner to crouch and hide in. She didn't want him finding her.

"Sadie."

She jumped and turned around to see her dad standing in front of her smiling, holding her arc reactor in his hands.

Faces flashed before her eyes; her parents looking sad and disappointed, Parkers face, the man who attacked her…

"You and I are the same now." Her dad said and shoved the arc reactor into her chest. She felt a pressure and couldn't breathe.

"Daddy…" she gasped out and then screamed as her dad turned into Parker who bent to lick her face. She couldn't move and she fought and screamed with all her might.

"Damnit dog!"

She woke up with a start and saw Kala on top of her licking her face.

"Kala!" Sadie cried and hugged her, happily. Kala wagged her tail.

"Get off of her stupid!" Tony yelled and shoved a very heavy mastiff off of Sadie and quickly looked her over, "You okay?"

Sadie nodded, "Uh huh."

"God, you were screaming, I thought she punctured something." He said, feeling her over for any injuries. "I'm okay; it was just a bad dream."

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, "Don't do that to me, kiddo."

Sadie finally sat up and pet Kala happily.

"We got her this morning to surprise you." Tony said, "What I didn't intend was to practically throw her on your chest. You still need to heal." He lifted her night shirt to check her chest piece and felt relieved when he saw no injury or harm.

"Come on you, breakfast is ready." He said, picking her up.

"Did you make it?" she asked, looking wary.

"No, Pepper did." He said.

"Okay!" she said brightly.

He feigned insult, "Hey, come on, I'm not that bad at cooking."

"There's a reason I went downhill so quickly." Sadie joked.

Tony chuckled, "Smart-Alec."

"Hell's Kitchen." She shot back.

Tony shook his head laughing. His daughter was definitely back.

….

Pepper had to make some calls that morning and decided to let Tony and Sadie catch up in his new workshop. It was smaller, but efficient. Sadie was handing him tools while he caught her up to speed on what had been happening while she was out. He really didn't want to broach her anger at him, but decided he might as well figure out what was bothering her before things got out of hand.

"So is your chest piece feeling all right?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I do feel better. I can breathe when I walk and climb the stairs. And it's nice not having to do injections or medication."

Tony nodded, "So…you wanna tell me why you were so upset last night?"

She looked down, "I think Mommy and Daddy are sad."

Tony dropped what he was doing and looked at her square in the face, "Sade's…they're dead. What they think or thought about you does not matter anymore and you know it. Come on, you're smarter than that. What's really bothering you?"

Sadie cursed to herself. She didn't want to tell him the real reason. It would hurt his feelings and he might hate her for even thinking it.

She shook her head and started tearing up.

"Tell me." He ordered.

"You'll hate me." She whispered, choking on her words.

"I would never hate you. Now, clowns I hate, but never you."

She took a breath and finally looked at him, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

She paused.

"Of what?"

"Of you!" she said, crying.

That one threw Tony, "Sadie, it's me. Why would you be scared of me?" he asked.

She panted, "Because I said no."

"What?"

"I said no, I didn't want it. And you still did it. I told…Parker…no. But he still…"

Tony closed his eyes and groaned.

"I'm scared I'll be different, that you'll be different."

"Nothing's gonna change. You're still Sadie and I'm still your dad."

"You're also Iron Man."

"Yeah, and guess what, Iron Man will continue to be the first to save you whenever you need him. And your dad will as well."

"Promise?" she pleaded.

"When have I never kept a promise from you?" he asked.

She thought about it and realized, he had kept his promises to her. He kept saving her, he fixed himself, and he had become a better person. And she realized she didn't love him any differently, she just loved him more.

She hugged him and he hugged her back, feeling better.

"Do you want cake? I want cake." He said and Sadie laughed, happy to have her dad back.

….

"What's all this?" Tony asked, coming in to find Pepper and Sadie on the couch surrounding by a ton of different colored strings. They were giggling and braiding them together.

"Pepper and I are making friendship bracelets." Sadie said, smiling.

"I haven't done this in years." Pepper laughed.

"That might be a good thing." Tony chuckled as he stared at her bracelet.

"Here Daddy, this one's for you!" Sadie said, giving Tony a badly braided gold and red bracelet.

"Aww…Tony, you finally have a friend." Pepper laughed.

"Hey, I have friends." He said, defensively.

"Name one who isn't annoyed with you half the time and one who isn't a disembodied voice." Pepper shot.

Tony drew a blank and glared at her playfully.

"Well, I'm never going to take this off." He told Sadie proudly, who grinned as he put it on.

Sadie put on the purple and pink on Pepper had made for her.

"Here Pepper!" she said.

"Oh! My favorite colors!" Pepper smiled and put on the knotted green, blue, and purple bracelet proudly.

"Well, if you two ladies are done, I have a special surprise planned." Tony said.

"What is it?" Sadie asked and Pepper looked wary.

"It's a surprise, so let's go!" he said.

…

"Tony…are you sure this is a good idea?" Pepper whispered to Tony.

They both watched as Sadie ran around a giant playground with tons of kids, Kala at her heels.

"Let her stretch her legs a while." Tony said.

"It's not too much?" Pepper asked, looking worried.

"Nah, look, she's having a blast and she's making friends."

They watched as some kids gathered around her and Kala and listened as they complimented her dog.

Sadie was feeling awesome. She'd never made "normal" friends before. She just hoped she could make a good impression.

"I like your shirt." One girl commented to her.

"Oh!" Sadie said, smiling and looking down, "Thank you, it's the Greek sign for Pi, representing the ratio of any circle's circumference to its diameter. It's usually expressed as 3.14, but is in fact a nonrepeating, nonterminating decimal number, so it's really 3.14159265358979. And it says cutie on top, so it's "cutie pie"." She said smiling.

The other kids stared at her and slowly walked away.

Tony groaned and felt a little embarrassed for her.

"Tony…" Pepper sighed.

"Give it time, maybe she'll be less awkward in ten minutes." He tried.

In the end, Sadie just found a swing to swing on and Kala found a spot under a shady tree. Tony came over and pushed her for a bit.

"I've never played with normal kids before." Sadie admitted.

"Me neither." Tony sighed.

…

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm hoping to get a lot of writing in before my classes' start next week so look forward to a ton of updates this week. And I can't wait to bring in Avengers soon! Again, thanks for all the reviews and feel free to tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Sadie, your vitals are looking very well and you're healing nicely." Dr. Hill said, finishing his examination of Sadie. It had been a week since she'd woken up and she was already gaining a little weight and her pallor was becoming healthier.

"Does this mean I don't have to see you anymore?" Sadie asked him.

Dr. Hill smiled, "I don't see any reason why you should now. I don't know whether to be happy or sad about that, so I'll just settle for pleased."

Sadie felt a little sad, but at the same time, very ecstatic that she was becoming a normal girl. Save for the glowing chest piece.

"Doc," Tony said, getting up to shake his hand, "Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, I'm glad to have done some good and saved a life. I can't say that for all my patients unfortunately." He admitted.

Tony nodded, "I'll be in touch."

"Keep me posted if anything happens." Dr. Hill said and shook Sadie's hand and got ready to leave.

When he left, Tony smiled at Sadie who hopped down from the examination table and they both left the hospital to walk back to Stark Tower.

It was a big night. Tony planned to officially make Stark Tower "green".

"Big day, huh?" Tony asked her as they enjoyed the view of New York.

"Yeah!" Sadie agreed. To be honest, she was just happy she could walk briskly without losing breath now. She practically skipped.

"Slow down, Sade's, you're still catching up to normal motor activity." Tony advised, holding her back a little.

"Dad! Come on, I haven't skipped since…ever!"

"I know, but get some strength in you before you just run." He said.

"Wasn't it you who said that sometimes you have to run before you can walk?" she asked.

Tony pursed his lips, "Key word being sometimes."

Sadie sighed and settled for walking nicely.

….

"You're good on this end. The rest is up to you." Tony said.

Pepper and Sadie were on the other line waiting for Tony to come back from the ocean.

"You disconnected the transition lines? Are we off the grid?" She asked Tony.

"Stark Tower is about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." Tony said, proudly.

"Wow. So maybe our reactor takes over and it actually works?" Sadie commented.

"I assume. Light her up." Tony said.

Sadie noticed a change in the building. Now she really wished she could fly like her dad.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked, excitedly.

"Like Christmas, but with more... me." Tony said.

Sadie saw him approach the tower and was amazed at his newest invention of suit removal as he walked towards them. Sadie ran towards him, jumping up and down excitedly. He picked her up and carried her to where Pepper was waiting.

"Levels are holding steady... I think." She said.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved." Tony said, smiling, "Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?"  
"Well, I really wouldn't know now, would I?" Pepper said, turning around.

"Pepper, don't be silly." Sadie said.

"Yeah, what are you talking about? All this came from you." Tony said, proudly.

"No. All this came from that." Pepper said, pointing to their chest pieces.

"But it was your idea." Sadie said.

Pepper gave her a look.

"What?" Sadie said, "Daddy told me!"

Tony smiled at her, "Potts, give yourself some credit, please. Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

Sadie face palmed.

"Twelve percent?" Pepper said, annoyed.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." Tony tried.

Sadie groaned as he put her down.

"Twelve percent for my baby?" Pepper asked.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things. And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you."

"Oh." Pepper raised her eyebrows then looked at Sadie, "Sadie, this is a good lesson on digging holes."

Tony continued attempting to defend himself and give credit to Pepper, although failing miserably, "My private elevator..." he started.

"You mean OUR elevator?" Pepper argued back.

"...was teeming with sweaty workmen. I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

Pepper gave Sadie a grin, "Not gonna be that subtle.

"I'll tell you what. Next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower." He tried and poured them champagne.

"On the lease." Pepper said, clinking glasses with him and Tony squirmed a little.

"I get dibs on Disney Land…Sadie Tower!" Sadie said, jumping on the couch next to them.

"Sir, Agent Coulson has requested an audience, he insists-" Jarvis said.

"I'm not here." Tony said and was enjoying the company of his girls.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." Coulson said over the phone.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

Sadie giggled.

"This is urgent." Coulson said.

"Then leave it urgently." Tony shot back.

Next thing they know, Coulson is in the building.

"Security breach!" Tony yelled, then to Pepper whispered, "That's on you."

"Hi Agent Coulson!" Sadie said, getting up.

"Miss Stark, you are looking very well." Coulson said, smiling at her.

Sadie nodded, "I feel great, and check out my new arc reactor, it's a little like my daddy's and-"

"Okay, okay, no need to start flashing the SHIELD agents." Tony said, getting up.

"Mr. Stark." Coulson greeted him.

"Phil! Come on in." Pepper said, smiling.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent." Tony said, annoyed.

Sadie yawned and Coulson gave Tony a look to suggest she leave the room.

Tony sighed, "Okay, kiddo, I need you to get your PJ's on and head to bed."

"Daddy…"

"Nope, you saw the lighting, which was the deal. Bed." He ordered.

Sadie huffed and got up to hug Pepper.

"I'll come in and tuck you in, okay." Pepper said and kissed her quickly.

"I'll check on you later, kiddo." Tony said and shooed her off.

Sadie quickly waved to Coulson, but couldn't help but notice that this wasn't a normal visit from SHIELD. Something was going on and it was making Sadie uneasy.

…

Sadie woke up to another nightmare and decided to go see if she could sleep with her dad. She got down and went into his room only to find that no one was there. She got nervous then saw that the living room lights were on and she found her dad, sitting on the sofa, drinking and reading up on something. He was looking troubled but was reading the documents intently.

Sadie walked over and he jumped.

"Sade's what's going on? You should be in bed." He said, looking tired.

"I had a bad dream." She said, coming over and sitting on the sofa with him.

"Those suck." He said, positioning her on his lap and putting down the documents for a moment.

Sadie had a feeling he was relieved for the moment.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"Nothin'." He said, closing his eyes and holding her.

"Daddy…is something bad gonna happen?" she asked him.

"Not while I'm alive." He said.

Sadie relaxed into him and curled up, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I won't let it." He promised, kissing her head.

He sighed and looked down, she was slowly falling back asleep, "Iron Man has some work to do. I'll try not to be long." He said.

He put her in her room and stayed with her a few minutes longer, looking around. He smiled when he saw her bear and he picked it up, giving it to her.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered and kissed her head, leaving her.

"Jarvis, up the security and make sure no one gets in or out. Keep me connected to the Tower to make sure she's okay." Tony ordered and began to suit up.

….

Sadie yawned and woke up. She stared at her clock in surprise. It was after 11 am. How long was she asleep?

Kala was on her bed, panting and drooling, but looking content. Sadie looked around and finally got up.

She walked around and realized she was alone.

"Jarvis?" she asked.

"How may I help you Miss Stark?"

"Where's my dad? Where's Pepper?" she asked.

"Miss Potts is on a flight to Washington, miss. Your father has requested I attend to you as he is away on official business."

Sadie nodded.

"He did mention to contact him should you need anything."

Sadie guessed this was as good as it would get. Her dad had important Iron Man duties. And to look on the bright side, Jarvis was a way cooler babysitter and she didn't have to worry about collapsing any time soon.

She went to the fridge and decided to just stick to the basics. She would call her dad later if he didn't come home soon.

…..

Sadie went to bed, troubled, but tired, none the less. It had been a boring day of waiting for her dad to answer and watching the news to see if anything was going on. The only thing she did see was a random attack at some opera house in Germany or something. There were no other reports of it, so she just turned off the TV and went to bed.

10 minutes later, she heard someone come into the building.

"Jarvis?" she asked, "Is daddy home?"

No answer.

"Jarvis?"

She got up and went towards the door and listened.

"Sadie? Sadie Stark?"

She stepped back and waited, getting nervous. It was definitely not her father.

"It's okay, it's Agent Barton. We met before. I'm here to get you to safety."

Sadie breathed a sigh of relief and went out.

"Hawkeye?" she asked.

He smiled at her, but it wasn't a normal smile, "Just call me Agent Barton."

Sadie noticed that he looked different. Something about his eyes…

"I'm glad we found you. There's been trouble with your dad, I'm here to take you to headquarters and keep you safe."

"What happened to my dad?" she asked, getting worried.

"Oh, just an attack. He'll be okay." He said, brushing it off and walking towards her.

Sadie backed up. Something wasn't right.

She looked around for Kala and realized she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Where's my dog?" she asked him.

"You have a dog?" he laughed.

"I want my dad." She said, firmly.

"I'll take you to him, just come with me." He said, firmly.

She shook her head.

"Come on, don't fight me, you know it won't take much to take you down." He threatened, coming closer to her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She said, sounding braver than she felt.

He began to get angry and advanced towards her. She quickly ran and found a closet to hide in. She locked the door and backed up. She tripped over something.

"Kala?!" she gasped.

Kala was breathing but had been knocked out. Sadie removed the dart and cried.

She could hear Agent Barton banging on the door.

"Get out here, NOW!" he ordered.

She crawled towards the back wall and hugged her knees. She knew he could totally get in. She had maybe 5 minutes maximum. She looked around, hoping for something, anything to keep him away. She looked up and settled for a wire hanger.

"Why is there a wire hanger in here?" she whispered, annoyed, but was brought back to reality as she heard him banging on the door. It was slowly becoming unhinged. She bent the hanger, hoping to make it into some kind of weapon.

All of a sudden, it got quiet. The only sound she could hear was her breathing.

"He's gone! Check perimeter! Find Sadie!"

There were different voices going on all at once.

"Sadie!"

She recognized Coulson's voice, but was too scared to open the door. Look what happened with Barton.

She closed her eyes as the doors open and Coulson came to her aid.

"Sadie, it's alright, we're taking you to your dad now." He promised.

"NO!" Sadie screamed and fought him.

"Sadie, Barton is gone, he was brainwashed by an enemy, that wasn't him." Coulson tried reasoning with her.

Sadie cried and continued to fight. Coulson sighed and injected her with something that knocked her out.

"I'm sorry, Sadie. You'll wake up safe, I promise." He whispered.

He ordered his agents to get Kala and he carried Sadie out.

"I have Precious Cargo. We're coming to you." He said through talkie.

…..

Hope you liked it! And because I love doing stuff like this, go ahead and tell me who you are most excited for Sadie to meet and why. Have fun!


	4. Chapter 4

"I find it strange that Loki didn't even try to run." Steve Rogers commented to Tony. He kept glancing over at Loki and Thor. Thor was refusing to look at Loki and sat away from him.

"I find it strange that we haven't decided to make this a show about sibling rivalry. We could make millions from VH1." Tony joked.

"Stark, be serious."

"I am serious, serious about joking." Tony said, removing some of his armor.

"I take it Sadie made that bracelet." Loki commented, smiling at Tony.

Tony turned around, trying his best to put on a good poker face, "What are you talking about, Sir Creeps-a-lot?"

Loki continued to smile, "Shame…all that work you've done for her, only to be wasted."

"You wanna tell me what you're on about so I can kick your ass?" Tony threatened.

"Stark, he's playing you; he doesn't have your girlfriend." Steve said.

Tony ignored him and walked towards Loki, "I'm giving you to the count of three to tell me how you know about Sadie. One…two…"

"Only that Agent Barton is on his way, and has probably already succeeded in my plans for her." Loki said, grinning maliciously.

Tony's eyes widened. He called Jarvis, only to find that Stark Tower had lost power. His only option was calling for help from the people he was having doubts about. He called SHIELD.

…

Sadie groaned and opened her eyes, then she remembered what had happened. She sat up, gasping. She looked around and realized she was in some kind of glass room. She got up, though her head was killing her, and walked out of the room into some kind of hall.

She hoped her coral pajama shorts and t-shirt didn't give her away as she walked down the hall.

She looked around, hoping to find a computer she could use. If she could connect to Jarvis, she could reach her dad.

She turned a corner and had to hide from a bunch of men in black jumpsuits walking around the corner.

Once they left, she found a giant room across from her with computers. It was empty!

She ran inside and found the computer nearest her.

She attempted to break through some firewalls and reach Jarvis. She typed feverishly.

"Can I help you?"

She turned around, staring like a frightened deer at the man behind her. He was some middle aged guy wearing glasses. He looked friendly, but then again, she was in a strange place.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled.

"Hey, it's okay, calm down." The man said.

She panted, "Where am I? Who are you?" she asked, "I want to go home!"

"Okay, its okay, here, let me take a look at that cut on your head."

Sadie felt her head and realized she was bleeding.

"I'm a doctor." He said, "Let me see."

She didn't know whether or not to trust him, but didn't have much of a choice. He looked harmless enough, she figured. Maybe he would help her get out.

He sat her on one of the counters and found a first aid kit.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Sadie." She said, shyly.

"Hi Sadie, I'm Bruce." He said, smiling, then continued to clean up her head, "How'd you get way up here?" he finally asked her.

"I don't know…I was kidnapped…again!" she sobbed.

"Okay, I'll help you get home, I promise."

"Did you say…up here?" she asked, suddenly realizing what that would entail.

"Uh, yeah, you're in a Hellicarrier." He commented, finishing up.

"Oh Fudge Muffins, NO!" she cried.

"You got that right." He commented, then looked up. Sadie turned and squealed, falling to the ground. There were a lot of agents coming around the corner.

"Banner!" someone said, over the intercom, "We need you in the cockpit."

"Here, come with me and we'll sort this all out, I promise." He said and helped her up.

Sadie decided her options were very limited, so she nodded and followed him.

In the cockpit, Sadie realized that they were surrounded by computers and agents, all bearing the SHIELD logo, save for Bruce and some man dressed as a Fourth of July parade float. He noticed her and gave her a puzzled look then came towards her.

She hid behind Bruce, hoping he was still as friendly as he seemed.

"Hey, this isn't exactly a safe place for kids, Dr. Banner." The Star Spangled show guy said, "I didn't know you brought your daughter along…I didn't even think you had a daughter."

"She's not mine, I found her." Bruce said.

"Well, chances are Fury won't let you keep her." The other man said, smiling, then got down to her level, "Hey there, I'm Captain Steve Rogers, can I help you?"

She shook her head, hoping he'd leave. He continued to smile at her, "It's okay, we're all allies here. If you're in trouble, I'll make sure you get home safely." He promised.

"Are you really a captain?" she asked, shyly.

He nodded and shrugged, "Well, they just gave me the title Captain, you know for Captain America. Dumb name really but-"

"Captain America?" Sadie gasped, then came out from behind Bruce to stare at him, "No way! But-Daddy said you'd died saving the world."

He smiled grimly, "Frozen in ice, I'm afraid. You know about me?" he asked.

She nodded, "My daddy…my other daddy used to tell me stories about you."

He nodded, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet a fan Miss…"

"I'm Sadie." She said.

"Well, come and sit down and we'll sort this out." He said, taking her hand and leading her to his chair. He always liked kids. They were always such good listeners and great fans.

On the way, another man came in and before Sadie could turn around to see who it was, she bumped into something hard. Luckily Steve caught her before she fell. She looked up and craned her neck to see the biggest most massive human being she'd ever seen. She gaped at him.

He looked down at her and smiled, "Ah, Captain, what a lovely child you have."

Steve looked embarrassed, "Uh, actually, she's not my kid."

He looked from Steve to Bruce, who also shrugged, "Not mine either."

"Poor orphan child." he said sadly, "You have my condolences and best wishes for you to find a family." He said sadly then bent down to take her hand and kiss it

"I'm not an orphan." She said, laughing a little, "I was just kidnapped…again." She sighed.

"How tragic! This is a terrible crime and I vow to vanquish those who threatened a dear child." The big man roared.

Steve rolled his eyes and Sadie gave him a questioning look.

"Thor's…not from around here." Steve muttered to her.

"Fear not Miss…"

"Sadie." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Fear not Miss Sadie of Earth, I shall return you home, once I find out my evil brother's plan."

"Relax, Thor, I'll get her home." Steve said and took Sadie to his chair.

Bruce just shrugged and followed Steve and Sadie.

Sadie looked back at him as though begging for help. He smiled and decided to just stay close.

Sadie finally sat in the chair next to Steve and looked around. She had no clue where she was or why she was here. She just hoped somebody could tell her about her dad and if he was safe.

Speak of the devil, Natasha came in.

"Natasha!" Sadie cried happily and hopped down to greet her.

"Sadie!" Natasha said, happily and bent to hug her, "Oh, hun, I'm so glad you're safe."

"What happened? Do you know what happened to my dad?"

"He's on his way, he called as soon as we found out you were in danger."

Sadie breathed a sigh of relief. Her dad was coming, he knew she was here, he was safe. That's all she needed to hear.

She sat back down and Steve came to sit by her and Bruce followed. Thor was at the front of the table and all three began to listen to some recording or some live audio.

The voice was menacing and very unsettling.

"Natasha…" Sadie whispered.

"Hm." She answered.

"Agent Barton tried to take me and Coulson too."

"Barton was turned by an enemy, that wasn't him. Coulson came to save you." She whispered back quickly, trying to listen.

"This man turned Barton?" Sadie whispered again. Natasha smiled and closed her eyes, praying for patience, "Yes." She whispered.

Sadie sat back and hugged her knees. Steve reached out a comforting hand patted her knee.

She tuned out the maniacal man over the speakers and instead thought about how she was always getting herself into these messes.

Finally, the voices stopped and everyone around the table began to talk.

Steve began questioning about why Loki let them capture him.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce interrupted, "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor said, threateningly, "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in 2 days." Natasha said.

Sadie's eyes widened.

"He was adopted." Thor mumbled.

"I think it's about the mechanics." Bruce started again, "Iridium, what do they need the iridium for?"

"It's a stabilizing agent!"

"Daddy!" Sadie cried, running out of her chair and rushing to Tony who had just walked in with Coulson.

He scooped her up and held her close, "You okay?" he asked, kissing her head.

"I'm okay." She said, smiling for the first time all night. She didn't plan to let go of him for a while.

"Thanks again, Coulson." Tony said to Phil and walked with Sadie towards the table.

"No way." Steve moaned.

"She is yours?" Thor gasped.

"Got that right, Point Break. And no offense dude, about earlier, you got a mean swing." He said, walking by Thor with Sadie.

Bruce just grinned and laughed, shaking his head.

"You're telling me that some idiot actually procreated with you?" Steve yelled, throwing his hands up in defeat, "I give up on this century."

…

So, tell me what you think! I hope it was good for you all. I enjoyed writing it so much! I promise more interaction later but I definitely wanted to get this chapter written before my classes start on Tuesday, grr.

Thanks again Neverland123 for the ideas and for the love!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for those of you who read this and got confused. I was reading the chapter and realized I was missing a tension filled moment between Steve and Tony about Sadie near the end. So I fixed it a little to appease my annoyance with myself.

Well, classes have started, so I may not have updates as quickly, but I'm glad I got to finish this chapter! Thank you Neverland123 for everything. Be sure to check out her tumblr page, she'll have pictures for Fix Me If You Dare! You can also see them on my page which the link can be found on my bio page.

Sorry this thing won't let me link stuff, so you have to do it the hard way lol.

Again, sorry for all the inconveniences and hope you like the story.

Enjoy everybody!

….

Tony glared at Steve and ignored him. He was just jealous that he had no girl, young or old, clinging to him.

"Well, getting back to the subject at hand-" Tony started. Sadie listened as her father was explaining something about iridium and a cube. She was only half listening, but realized some of it was starting to make sense.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics," Agent Hill asked Tony.

"Last night." He said, adjusting Sadie in his arms and continuing his discussion, "Selvig's notes, was I the only one who did the reading?" he asked, feeling impressed with himself.

Steve was looking confused and annoyed and finally asked, "Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

"Who's Loki?" Sadie whispered, annoyed that she was so in the dark, and hello! She was the one who was kidnapped…or was almost kidnapped.

"He got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Bruce explained.

Sadie did some of the math in her head.

"Unless," Tony continued, "Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect."

"Well," Bruce added, "if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

Sadie's eyes widened, if her math and science were right, and they usually were, what they were talking about wasn't just some nuclear bomb, it was worse.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Her dad smiled and walked towards Bruce.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve muttered.

"Daddy, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." Sadie introduced the two, "He helped me with a cut on my head earlier." She said smiling.

Her dad shook Bruce's hand, "It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks…" Bruce said, looking a little annoyed.

"I did a report on anti-electron collisions before!" Sadie commented, "I knew I'd heard of you before! Dr. Banner! You were the main resource in my paper!"

Bruce widened his eyes, "What?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention my kid is a genius?" Tony said, proudly.

"I'm not a genius, I got bored, so I studied." She sighed.

Nick Fury came in just then and spoke to her dad, "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Steve commented.

"I don't know about that," Fury said, "but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Barton…" Sadie whispered.

"Monkeys?" Thor said, suddenly, "I do not understand-"

"I do!" Steve said, excited, then confirmed, "I understood that reference." He said proudly.

"I get it!" Sadie said, happily as well and Steve smiled at her.

Tony rolled his eyes.

Out of the blue, they all heard barking in the hallway and everyone turned and watched in amazement as two agents struggled to hold Kala on a leash.

"Dear God, what is that?" Bruce asked.

"Kala! You're alright!" Sadie said happily and hopped down to run to her dog.

"Sadie…" Steve said, and held her back, "You should stay back, that dog is pretty vicious." He commented.

"No she's not!" Sadie laughed and ran ahead, crashing into Kala who licked her face repeatedly and wagged her stump of a tail.

"What a magnificent pony for your child." Thor commented, impressed.

Tony rolled his eyes again and decided to get his kid out of there before the stupid rubbed off on her.

"All right you two, let's go." Tony said and turned to Bruce, "Shall we play doctor?" he asked.

Then both left.

…

"Some day, huh." Tony commented, tucking Sadie into the cot. Both had changed and he was getting ready to go help Dr. Banner find the cube, while she slept the rest of the night.

"Daddy, stay with me, please." She pleaded.

"Kiddo, I gotta work. You're safe here, I promise this time." He said.

"Can't I help you work, I can read the notes and catch up." She said.

"No." he shook his head, "Not for this, it's too dangerous."

She sighed, "Will you stay till I fall asleep?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure, but make it quick."

She cuddled next to him and finally asked, "Why don't you like Steve? He's a nice guy."

Tony huffed, "He's an old man dressed as a picnic stripper."

Sadie giggled, "Well, I like him, you should get along." She lectured.

He sighed, "Why is my seven year old telling me about manners?"

"Because I have more than you do." She teased.

He raised his eyebrows, "Well, you're not wrong."

She smiled and finally drifted off to sleep.

Tony finally got up and went to help find the cube. Hopefully Jarvis was working in the meantime on finding out what SHIELD was really up to. He only hoped Sadie wasn't in the wrong place at the wrong time.

….

Sadie woke up and noticed she had a few cards on the nightstand next to her. She woke up and rubbed her eyes and picked them up.

She gasped. They were all birthday cards.

It was May 29th today! She was eight! Her dad probably had a big surprise waiting for her and everything. It was her first birthday with him and she was ecstatic.

She looked through the cards she'd gotten. She'd received one from Coulson, Natasha, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Bruce, and even Steve had signed one for her. There was even a big one from most of the agents on the Hellicarrier.

She smiled and didn't care that it was still night time and she'd only slept for a few hours. She quickly found her back pack and put on a pair of jeans, a yellow tank top, and a light blue sweater. As she laced her tennis shoes, she noticed a file on the table by her dad's things. She quickly went over to it and opened it up.

It was Selvig's notes on astrophysics. She quickly glanced at them and decided she would take it with her to find her dad. She couldn't wait to celebrate with him.

On the way out she bumped into Steve, who smiled at her, "Hi Sadie, you're up early…or late."

"I just woke up, thank you for my card." She said, smiling.

"No problem, and hey, what's a birthday without a gift." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Oh, no, you didn't-"

"Nonsense, here. Sorry it's not much. Not exactly a gift shop on this blasted thing." He said, shyly.

She opened the wrapping and found a gold compass, "Wow! Thank you!"

"It was mine in the war, got me out of a few binds. I figure you can use it to find your way home from getting kidnapped all the time." He laughed.

She smiled and stared at the compass with adoration, "I love it!" she said and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Tony said, coming out.

"Daddy, look what Steve got me for my birthday! He said he used it in the war!"

"Oh it's Steve now?" he sighed, coming towards her, "And what are you talking about? Your birthday's not until…"

Sadie's face fell, "You forgot my birthday." She said, sadly.

Steve glared at Tony.

"No, I didn't forget, it's May 29th, and today is…"

"May 29th." Steve and Sadie said at the same time.

"Jarvis, what day is it?" Tony asked.

"May 29th, sir, and Miss Stark have a lovely birthday. Miss Potts sends her wishes and is planning a celebration upon your homecoming."

Sadie smiled but it was short lived. Her dad forgot her birthday. She'd been looking forward to this day since she found out who he was to her and he forgot.

Bruce came out just then, "Hey, Tony, I could use a hand, and Happy Birthday, Sadie!" he waved.

"Thank you." She said, still feeling sad.

"God, how did everyone know? How did you even know? You're not even up to date on the latest fashion!" Tony yelled at Steve.

Steve continued to glare at him, "At least I don't forget my own kid's birthday. Come on Sadie, Fury got a cake." He said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall.

"You don't even have a kid!" Tony yelled.

Bruce looked awkwardly around and went back inside the lab. Tony followed him, not quite sure what had just happened.

Bruce didn't talk for a while but continued to glance awkwardly at him.

"I don't get it. So I forgot today was the 29th, I didn't exactly forget she had a birthday…"

Bruce stayed silent.

Tony rubbed his face.

"You can always try a card or a gift or something." Bruce said awkwardly.

"I got it!" Tony said, then looked at Bruce before he left, "you're a genius, doc, thanks!"

Bruce didn't know what he just said that helped but shrugged and continued his work.

….

Sadie was sitting at the table staring at the half eaten pink cake. They'd had no time to sing happy birthday, but it was simple enough to make her feel special. She ate a piece next to Steve and Thor, who was gobbling up the pink icing like a beast.

"This is quite a treat!" he said, his mouth full of cake, "I must find out what you call this."

"Birthday cake." Steve said, staring at him.

"Ah, a celebration today!"

"Sadie's birthday." Steve sighed.

"What age do you celebrate?" he asked her, swallowing.

"I'm eight." She said.

"Why so gloomy, young one. It is a fine evening to be in good spirits and celebrate a coming of age."

She put her head in her hands and played with her cake, not feeling particularly hungry.

Steve shook his head at Thor.

"My dad forgot my birthday." She said, sadly.

Thor pounded the table, "The boastful braggart? He will pay."

Sadie rolled her eyes, "It's okay, I'm used to it. I just wanted this birthday to be special is all. I shouldn't have had such high hopes."

"Why this birthday?" Steve asked.

Sadie shrugged, "No reason."

Steve decided not to delve into it. Even if he was feeling protective of Sadie.

"Sadie, your father needs you in the lab." Natasha said, coming in, "And happy birthday!" she smiled.

"Thanks Natasha." Sadie smiled and got up.

"Farewell, Sadie, perhaps I shall show you how us Asgardian's celebrate later."

"That might not be such a great idea." Natasha commented, leaving with Sadie.

"What do you do?" Steve asked, leaning in.

"Drink with me Captain!"

….

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top 10 floors all R&D, you'd love it... it's Candyland." Tony told Bruce, bragging about his latest project.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem." Bruce said, awkwardly.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony said, tapping his arc reactor in his chest, "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege."

"But you can control it." Bruce said.

"Because I learned how."

"No, because he had no choice." Sadie said, coming in carrying a tray of cake.

"Oh come on, don't bring that up again, just cause your mad at me." Tony whined.

Sadie glared at him and crossed her arms and went to Bruce, "Did he tell you he gave me one, a miniaturized arc reactor in my chest and I didn't even want it?"

Bruce glanced at her, "Why would you need one?"

"I was born with heart failure and almost died. Then he puts one in me and saves my life only to forget my birthday." She complained.

"That true? You cured your daughter?" Bruce asked.

"Sure did." Sadie said lifting her shirt, "And he forgot my birthday too, that's also true."

"And here we go again with the flashing." Tony sighed, "I'm starting to wonder if this will be a problem when you're older."

Sadie glared at him and went towards the table with Selvig's notes.

"Look, Tony, I get what you're saying, but my situation…it's different." Bruce said, trying to read the computer screen, only to have Tony slide the data aside.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy... saved my life? That's nice. It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out." Tony smiled.

"You might not like that."

"You just might." Tony said, as Sadie sat at the table and began going through some notes.

Tony finally came over to her and gave her something.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Birthday gift, I've had it ready for months, but was waiting." He said, absentmindedly and pretended to work.

She glanced at it then shoved it aside.

"Oh come on!" he whined.

She glared, "Prove it." She said.

"Prove what?"

"That you were saving this and it isn't some stupid last minute idea."

"Open it."

She sighed and opened it, then stared in disbelief. It was another stuffed bear, only it had been decorated with Iron Man garb and even had a little tiny night light for a chest piece.

She smiled and he pulled out something else, "This is last minute."

She opened it and her smile got bigger. It was a framed photo of her and Tony on the day of his Press Conference, the day he officially adopted her. They both looked really happy. She turned it over and there was an inscription: _Proof that Tony Stark has a heart…and a daughter._

She finally smiled at him, "Thanks Daddy, I love it."

"Can I get a birthday hug, now?"

She complied with him and felt loads better.

"I just wish we weren't on this stupid thing so I could have actually planned your party better. You know I was planning, right?"

She sighed, "I had a feeling you only forgot because of the Avengers Initiative."

He nodded, "Real mess, but I promise, Pepper and I are working on a big shindig for you. Now, tell me, what you gonna name the bear?" he asked. She turned it over in her hands and grinned mischievously, "Steve."

…

Her dad had gone all out to make her feel better. That was his way, no apology but loads of excuses and appeasement gifts. She couldn't complain.

He found her a cupcake and was going to use a stick of dynamite, had Bruce not suggested that wouldn't be a good idea, and instead made a candle for her real fast.

"Make a wish, kiddo!" he said, and she was about to blow out her candle when everybody walked in.

They began talking about SHIELDS secret of creating weapons using the cube.

Next thing she knew, Steve was insulting her dad, Thor was arguing with Nick Fury, and Bruce was going at it with Natasha.

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that away, what are you?" Steve asked Tony.

Sadie stared at her dad to see how he would respond.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He winked at Sadie, "Oh, yeah, and I'm a full time dad, in case you didn't notice."

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. Sadie deserves better and you know it. You're no father to her. She's a sweet kid and ended up with a jerk like you. You, who is most definitely not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire."

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero and you should definitely focus more on how to be a father."

"My daddy is a hero!" Sadie yelled, "He saved my life!"

"Sadie, stay out of it." Tony said, glaring at Steve, "Right. A hero? Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything that you are came out of a bottle! And don't even begin to think you understand and know my daughter. You stay away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Put on the suit. Let's have it out." Steve threatened.

Thor started laughing, "You humans are so petty…and tiny!"

Sadie rolled her eyes. She couldn't agree more with Thor.

And of course they ignored her pleas to stop fighting.

She looked sadly at her cupcake and went over to it, the candle was almost out. She finally knew what to wish for.

"I wish that something, anything, would get them to shut up and get along." She whispered and blew it out.

Just then there was a giant explosion on the jet.

Sadie looked towards them, nervously, and they stared at her, "I didn't do it!" she said.

….

BTW: me and Sadie share the same birthday ;)

Hope you liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, so this is the second to last chapter for this segment! I know, so sad! But don't worry, I promise more stories to come and I will have Avengers in them.

I do movie-verse mainly for parts that I remember or see on youtube or get on IMDB. They can be helpful but I'm not a fan of it. So I apologize for that, but I hope it helps the story some and helps people know where I'm at. Plus, Tony Starks one-liners are epic!

Anyway! Enjoy and again, thank you for all the amazing reviews I get. I love them all and thank you from the bottom of my heart!

…..

Sadie felt the Hellicarrier shift and shake violently and everyone was thrown to the ground.

"Sadie!" Tony yelled, trying to get to her, but didn't reach her in time as her, Natasha, and Bruce all fell through the floor.

She coughed and could see Natasha struggling to get her leg free and Bruce was fighting some sort of internal struggle.

"Where's Sadie? Sadie!" Tony yelled.

"She's here! She's fine! Banner's here too." Natasha said through her ear piece, "I got her, just go!"

Sadie looked over at Bruce and realized he was really fighting something. He was angry and turning green.

"Sadie, run. Just run." Natasha whispered, panicking a little. She began to mumble to Bruce to calm him down, "Doctor Banner... Bruce, you gotta fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me. We're gonna be okay, right? Look, please, Sadie's here, be strong her for her. I swear on my life I will get you out of this! You will walk away and never...

"YOUR LIFE...?" Bruce roared, making Sadie and Natasha jump.

"Bruce?" Sadie asked.

"Sadie, RUN!" Natasha yelled and Sadie understood why as she watched in horror as Bruce completely changed and turned into what people were calling the Hulk.

Her eyes widened and she didn't need to be told again, she got up and ran. She had no clue where, but she just ran.

She heard a commotion behind her and saw Natasha running from the Hulk; he was trying to attack her but couldn't catch her.

"Sadie! Go!" Natasha yelled and grabbed hold of Sadie's hand, pulling her along.

The Hulk was gaining on them and Natasha suddenly threw Sadie to the side as the Hulk smashed into Natasha, sending her flying through the air.

Sadie hid and watched in horror as the Hulk terrorized the Hellicarrier.

"Natasha!" she called, but got no answer, she decided to run and find her dad.

She heard barking and ran towards Kala who was obviously looking for her. Kala ran with her into a part of the ship with cargo and jets and stood around hoping to catch a glimpse of her dad somewhere, but was instead avoiding being trampled on by agents running all around.

She heard another crash and a roar and turned around as the Hulk stopped right in front of her and glared down at her.

She couldn't move or breathe and tried backing up, her mouth open in horror. Kala backed up with her, growling at the Hulk, putting herself in Sadie's way.

He growled low in his throat and continued to stare at her, looking confused. She panted and backed up some more.

There was another crashing sound and Hulk turned around as an explosion came towards him.

She could see him trying to block the explosion from going any further and he looked back at her to make sure she was still there.

Out of nowhere, Thor came in giving Sadie a chance to run.

"Go Sadie!" He yelled to her, "Banner, we are not your enemies, THINK!" he roared.

Sadie decided it was a good time to run and instead ran into Hawkeye, who grinned at her and came towards her. She quickly turned and ran a completely different way; only she had to stop suddenly from falling out of the whole Hellicarrier. She gasped as she balanced herself on the broken and open part of the ship. She stared down and realized she couldn't even see the ground they were so high in the clouds. Kala grabbed her jacket sleeve and tugged her back with her teeth.

She turned and Hawkeye continued to grin at her as he advanced, "Nowhere to go now, huh, Miss Stark." He said.

"Hey!"

Sadie turned and ducked as Steve came charging in and got in front of her with his shield, "You want her you have to go through me."

"With pleasure, I got plenty of ammo to cover that." Hawkeye said, smiling and loading his bow.

Hawkeye shot an arrow and Steve deflected it with his shield and then threw it at Hawkeye, who ducked and began to load another one.

"Okay, plan B." Steve said, "Sorry Sadie."

And with that he pushed her off the Hellicarrier. Sadie screamed as she fell through the air and was suddenly caught by something.

"Got ya!" her dad said, taking her back up.

"Daddy!" she cried, so happy to see him, only wishing it had been on the Hellicarrier and not being pushed through the air.

He quickly got her to the other side, hoping it was safe, "Sadie, I have to fix the ship, I need you to get to the cock pit and fast! Find Fury or somebody! Just go!"

Sadie nodded, "Daddy!" she said before he took off.

"What is it?" he asked her, his helmet up.

"This is by far the worst birthday ever." She said and started running.

…..

Somehow she got lost on the stupid thing, thanks to all the chaos, and ended up in some room with some kind of isolation tank. She walked in carefully and something grabbed her from behind, clutching her mouth.

"Stay quiet, little one."

She recognized the voice and looked up and could see Loki, the man everyone had been talking about, the man who had tried to have her kidnapped.

She stared in horror, struggling, and saw Thor coming in.

He was looking at the isolation tank and Sadie saw Loki's double and Thor rammed into him, only it was a hologram.

Loki quickly locked it and walked over with her. She gasped as he let her mouth go.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that one?" he asked Thor.

"Brother! You let me out and you let her go!" Thor demanded from inside the tank, pounding it and using his hammer to make cracks.

Loki watched with amusement until another voice came from somewhere, "Let her go, now!"

"Coulson!" Sadie gasped.

He was holding a gun.

"You really think that device will work on me?" Loki asked him, and then looked down at Sadie, "Well, it at least will work on her, if you don't care so much for her life, that is." He said holding her in front of him.

Sadie struggled and he held on to her.

"I said let her go." Coulson warned.

"Fine." Loki said and let her go. She ran towards Coulson and he shot at Loki. Sadie was relieved until she realized Loki was right behind Coulson.

"Stop!" she yelled, but it was too late. Coulson had been stabbed by Loki's scepter. Sadie stared in horror and cried.

"NO!" Thor yelled.

Sadie ran to Coulson, "Somebody help!" she cried.

"Sadie…it's okay." He coughed, "just get out of here." He pleaded and watched sadly as she was once again snatched up by Loki and taken away. She watched in horror as he pressed a button to drop Thor down.

She struggled and he grabbed a cloth from his outfit and stifled her with it.

She was passed out in seconds.

"Chloroform. I really must use this more often." He said, smiling.

"You're gonna lose." Coulson coughed on the floor.

"Am I?" Loki asked, putting Sadie down.

"It's in your nature." Coulson said, looking sadly at Sadie, wishing he could have done more to save her.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction." Coulson said.

Loki advanced, "I don't think-"

There was a giant blast and Loki was shot back into the other wall.

"So…that's what it does." Coulson said, seeing black.

…..

Kala came into the room where Coulson lay dying. She went to him whining. She could smell her mistress but couldn't find her.

"Sorry girl, looks like we both failed." Coulson said, petting her weakly.

She licked his hand and howled, staying with him.

Fury came in just then, "Good work, girl, it's alright." He said, bending down to pet Kala, who continued to whine and howl for Sadie and Coulson.

"I'm sorry, boss. The god rabbited." Coulson said weakly to Fury, who was trying to help him.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me."

"He took her…he took Sadie, God I should have-"

"No, we'll get her back, you rest and stay with me, okay?"

"No. I'm clocked out here."

"Not an option."

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..."

Fury watched sadly as his friend breathed his last breath. Kala made one last mournful howl, one to break hearts of those who heard her.

…

Tony panted and took off his battered helmet. He looked at Steve and nodded, "Thanks for saving my kid." He said.

"That's what I do." Steve said, "Thanks for acknowledging it. I would have followed your request to not go near her, but my code of ethics are a little different than yours." He smiled.

Tony chuckled, "Where is the little squirt anyway?"

"Agent Coulson is down." Fury said through the headset.

Tony and Steve froze, looking sadly at each other.

"They called it." Fury continued, "Hulk and Thor are missing, and Loki got away."

Tony sighed, taking off his gauntlets then froze as Fury said what he'd been dreading, "Stark…he has Sadie."

Tony threw his gauntlets in anger and roared, charging to find Fury and get his daughter back.

…

Sadie woke up groggy…again. She was laying on some kind of couch. She opened her eyes and realized she was at Stark Tower. She blinked, hoping everything that had happened to her really was a dream. Then she saw Loki standing in front of the window and she groaned.

"Pitchforks and Sauerkraut." She grunted, getting up, "Not again!"

Loki turned and smiled at her, "You're awake finally. I'm glad you get to see this."

"I'd rather wake up in a pit of snakes, thanks very much." She muttered.

"You're as mouthy as your father. You'll lose that eventually." He said.

She narrowed her eyes, "Why did you want me kidnapped?"

He started walking towards her, "You would have been of some use to me. Barton informed me of your latest achievements, your research, gathering information on your father. But, that was worked out in other ways. Now I can use you properly."

She stared at him and tried thinking of finding a way out.

He came closer to her, "I've been watching you. Studying you. For ages now actually. You're the brightest child of your age and yet you squander it by not recognizing what you can possibly accomplish."

"What are you talking about, I'm just a kid."

He smiled, "You only think you're a child if you limit yourself to that. But with your mind, you can do so much."

"I don't want anything to do with you. Take me back to my dad!" she yelled.

He held his scepter in front of her and she recognized the cube.

"In my world, I could benefit from having someone like you around. You have a good heart and a brilliant mind. Join me; I can raise you to your full potential."

"I'm not marrying you if that's what you want." She spat.

He laughed, "No, no. I'm afraid you're too young and I have no use for women. No, I could benefit from raising a child so talented to take over when I'm through."

Sadie stared at him, at a loss for words, "I'd rather die than live in a world where you rule in it."

He sighed, "That's a shame. Though I suppose I could make you."

Sadie backed up, her eyes widening. He held the scepter closer to her, "Go on, touch it. I guarantee you'll see the truth and marvel in it. See what you can accomplish at my side."

She shook her head, "No."

He advanced on her, "Fool child! Do you not see the benefit of this great power I am offering you?"

"No, I see it…I just don't want it." She said.

He narrowed his eyes, then chuckled, "Well, your other father is on his way, let's prepare for his arrival, shall we?"

…

Sadie was so aggravated at this point. She found herself tied to a chair and gagged. She struggled to break free, hoping for some way to get out of here. She saw her dad coming in the distance. His suit was banged up. He landed and she watched as he walked onto Stark Tower and had it removed. He came into the room where Loki was waiting for him. He caught Sadie's eyes and looked relieved but also annoyed.

Loki smiled and went towards Tony, dragging the chair Sadie was tied to.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said.

"Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony said, then looked at Sadie, "Sade's how you holdin' up?" he asked her.

"I-b-bebbar." She said through her gag, rolling her eyes.

He smiled; glad she was okay, then winked at her and tapped at his chest piece real fast. That was a signal he'd taught her to stay alert and know that he had a plan. She nodded quickly.

"The Chitauri are coming! Nothing can stop that!" Loki said, keeping his grip on Sadie's chair.

"This is an invitation, not a threat."

"True. For a threat, you would have kept your armor. But then again, you do have your precious daughter to think about." He said, stroking Sadie's hair and she shivered. Her dad glared at him for a moment then regained his composure.

Sadie watched her dad go to the bar and couldn't believe he was getting a drink at a time like this, "Care for a drink?" he asked Loki.

"O-b-Bod!" she muttered through her gag.

"Stalling won't change anything."

"Not stalling, threatening." Tony corrected.

"What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers." Tony said, pouring his drink, then looked up and rolled his eyes, "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team, "Earth's Mightiest Heroes" type thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki laughed.

"Yeah." Tony chuckled, "takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here: your brother the demi-god; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend;" Sadie watched her dad put something on his wrists and her eyes widened, he nodded at her and continued, "a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them."

"That was the plan." Loki said.

"Not a great plan." Tony said, shaking his head, "Cause when they come, and they WILL, they'll come for you."

"I have an army." He said  
"We have a Hulk." Tony said, walking out and Sadie nodded at that one. He had a good point.

"I thought the beast had wandered off..." Loki said.  
"You're missing the point! There's no throne, there is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it!"

"Careful now, you don't want to make promises in front of your child that you can't keep." Loki smiled.

"The biggest promise I ever made to her was to save her life. I've done that before, more times than you can count, and I'll do it again. You can be damn sure of that."

"Not doing so well at the moment."

Tony smiled at him, "The day is young and I've got company coming."

"How will your friends have time for me, when they'll be too busy fighting you?" Loki said advancing and tapped his scepter on Tony.

Nothing happened and Loki tried again, "This usually works..."

Tony stared at him, "Performance issues? Yeah, it's kind of a-oomph!"

Loki punched her dad and he fell to the ground, groaning.

"Guys…a little help here!" Tony groaned and Sadie stared in horror as Loki grabbed her dad by the throat and lifted him.

"You will all fall beneath me. Sadie is mine!"

"Deploy!" Tony grunted and was lifted higher, "DEPLOY!"

Sadie screamed as her dad was thrown out the window. Then turned as something blasted out of the wall. Sadie struggled to break free and was relieved when her dad was in the window.

"And there's one other person you pissed off…his name was Phil." Her dad said and blasted Loki against the wall.

Her dad came in and undid her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Not really." She said, getting up.

"Come on, I need to get you out of here. It's gonna get messy." He said, picking her up and flying towards the top of his tower where the portal was being opened.

"You thought this would be the safest place?!" she screamed.

"Yeah…okay, new plan!" Tony said and dropped her on the ground, "Go inside and stay in the basement till this blows over. I'll find you when it's done."

"How long will that take?" she asked him.

He looked up and watched in horror as the Chitauri were coming out of the portal and beginning their assault on New York.

"Shouldn't be too long. An hour, two, tops." He said.

"Daddy…" she said before he could take off, "Promise you'll come find me when it's over?"

"When have I never kept my promises?"

She smiled and nodded, trying not to cry.

"Hey." He said, hugging her, "I love you too much to let you down."

She smiled and hugged him back, "And I love you too much not to believe you."

….

By the way, when Sadie answered her dad through her gag, she was saying, "I've been better."


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh my gosh, this is it! The last chapter! But I'm not crying, you know why? Sadie is coming back in a prequel story to Iron Man 3. It will be lots of adventure, cute stuff, and Avengers will pop by to make sure Tony is taking care of her. _

_I will gladly take suggestions for stuff you want to see more of or what you'd like to see from Sadie and Tony or other characters. I have until May next year, so plenty of time to just let Tony have fun raising his little girl and getting into spots of trouble here and there._

_I am so glad you all love my baby! I had no idea how much popularity Sadie would get and am so happy that you enjoy her! _

_Thank you for all the reviews and feel free to contact me via here or tumblr I always love hearing from you guys! _

_So, here's the last chapter. Warning: there will be a tear-felt moment. _

…

Sadie did what her dad said. She ran into the building and went to the basement. It was dark and creepy but she knew it beat the alternative (getting blown to bits by a bunch of aliens).

She walked around, feeling nervous. The dark had always been her biggest fear. No one knew why, because she never told them.

Dark was always what she saw when she had an attack. Dark was always what she felt when she was close to dying. Dark was death knocking at her door. Dark was being separated from her mommy and daddy…Tony, her real dad.

She found a box to sit on and thought…she thought about Tim, the one who raised her.

"_Daddy, look! There's a camp I can go to that does physics for a week. It's an hour long camp every day so I can come home right away! We get to build robots and-"_

"_No." _

"_No? Why not? I want to try it out!" _

"_No, you're too sick and you don't need physics." _

"_But it's really fun! I like it!" _

"_No, just read a book or go to a drama camp or something. We've got great Vacation Bible Schools." _

"_But, I read a lot already. I want to try something new."_

"_Physics is boring and useless. You don't need it, hun." _

Sadie remembered waking up the next day and finding all of her math and physics books gone. She went searching and found them in the trash can. She didn't bother trying to save them. Her dad would just toss them out again.

"_Mommy? Who's that?" _

"_What? Oh, no one." _

_Sadie looked at the man in the picture before her mom tore it up. It was a magazine and someone was on the cover. Sadie didn't even get to see the name. _

"_What does he do?" _

"_Nothing. He's really just an alcoholic and big shot millionaire who naturally cares for no one but himself." Her mom said, tossing the ripped magazine into the trash._

Sadie found out later it was her dad on the cover. Only at the time, he was her uncle.

"_I don't understand why you think we need to tell her." Her dad yelled. _

_Sadie had woken up to hear her parents fighting. _

"_I just think that maybe it's time we settle differences and at least let her meet him." _

"_No. He's a selfish bastard. He'd be a shitty uncle to her. He's never even sent a card or acknowledgement to us that he even cares." _

"_Because we haven't tried."_

"_We're done talking about this. Sadie is dying, there's no point putting that into her life." _

"_I put him in the will."_

_Her dad paused, "I know." _

"_You're not upset." _

"_Nothing is going to happen. But I know it's a hell of a better alternative than…" _

Sadie found herself crying and thought of that night. The last night she had with her parents.

"_Tim, don't beat yourself up. We can contact his assistants and co-workers."_

"_I never should have…God, I should have just apologized. Swallowed my pride and said something." Her dad cried. _

"_Hun, there was no way to know this would happen."_

"_Now it's too late. He's gone, missing or dead! And I never got to say goodbye." _

"_They'll find him. I know it." _

"_It's been three months!"_

"_They'll find him."_

"_God, I can't just sit here. I'm gonna do something. It's the least I can do. I'm his older brother!" _

"_Tim, he has to know you still love him. I know it. And he's coming back, and when he does, you just focus on being his brother again." _

_Her dad continued crying and she came into the room._

"_Sweetie!" her mom gasped, "What are you doing up?"_

"_Dad? What's wrong?" Sadie asked. _

_He looked up and wiped his eyes putting on a fake smile, "I'm okay, hun, just a…bad day is all." _

"_Can I tell you a joke?" she asked. _

_He smiled and patted his knee. She hopped up onto his lap, "A pre-med student had to take a difficult class in physics. One day the professor was discussing a particularly complicated concept. A student rudely interrupted to ask, "Why do we have to learn this stuff?" "To save lives." The professor responded quickly and continued the lecture. A few minutes later, the same student spoke up again. "So how does physics save lives?" he persisted. "It usually keeps the idiots like you out of medical school," replied the professor." _

_Her dad burst out laughing and her mom joined in. _

"_Thank you Sadie, you know how beautiful you are?" her dad smiled. _

_Sadie grinned and hugged him. _

The next day, the police came to the house and her babysitter answered the door. They had come to collect Sadie. Her parents had died.

Sadie wiped her eyes and could suddenly hear all the commotion outside. God she hated being useless. She thought of Selvig's notes and tried piecing everything together in her head. She closed her eyes and took a moment.

It suddenly hit her.

"I need to help close the portal!" she said aloud and got up.

….

"Well..." Sadie panted on the 22nd level, "At least…I don't….have asthma…anymore."

She had been forced to take the stairs as the elevators didn't work. She took a break and wiped the sweat from her brow and took off her jacket, throwing it on the ground. She could see her chest piece glowing, reminding her of her mission.

About thirty minutes of climbing and running, she finally reached her level and walked in carefully. Nothing was happening yet. She walked by the window and could see the chaos outside. There was still a battle going on. There were guns going off, crashes and bangs, explosions, and lots of flying creatures.

She was walking past the window when something whizzed by her and knocked her over. She looked over and saw Loki in a heap by the wall.

She tried to hide but he spotted her and grabbed her, "So, thought you'd get away, did you?"

"Let me go!" she cried and fought him off. He laughed at her struggle and the Hulk suddenly came in roaring.

Loki shoved Sadie aside as the Hulk rammed into him, knocking him against the wall.

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled, stopping the Hulk, "You are all of you beneath me. I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by some-"

Sadie didn't know whether to laugh, cheer, or stare in horror as the Hulk pulverized Loki…so she did all three.

The Hulk walked by her and looked down, smiling, "Puny god." He muttered.

Sadie smiled and gave him a thumb's up.

He crouched down and she realized he meant to help her.

"You tried to save me before…on the ship…didn't you?" she asked him.

He looked at her shyly and nodded.

"Can you do me a big favor?" she asked.

He grinned.

…..

"What do you mean she's on the roof?!" Tony yelled into his headset.

"I'm serious, man; your kid is on the roof of Stark Tower." Barton said, "I can see her from here. She's with the Hulk and Natasha, she's helping her with the portal!"

"Damnit, Sadie!" Tony muttered and kept fighting. He'd get to her when he could, but he was a little swarmed right now.

…..

Sadie was instructing Natasha and Selvig, who'd finally come to his senses once Natasha delivered a nice blow to his head, on how to close the portal. She took one look at the thing and figured it out. But it took a little bit of help and effort.

Selvig was impressed with Sadie and was doing all he could, though he had to say he'd never had a kid instruct him on astrophysics before.

They were close, very close.

"We got it!" Sadie said, happily.

"What's going on? A missile? What?" Natasha yelled, making Sadie and Selvig stop what they were doing.

"What do you mean? What's he doing?" Natasha asked.

Sadie looked up.

Natasha looked at her sadly and took out her ear piece, "Your father wants to talk to you."

Sadie put it in, "Daddy? I'm helping Selvig. Don't be mad-"

"Sadie…I'm launching the missile into the portal."

Sadie paused, "What?!"

"I hate to say, but it's a one way trip for me Sade's."

"No! Daddy, you don't have to, please!" she cried, looking up to see her father flying with the missile into the portal, "Daddy, you'll die, come back!"

"I'm doing this for you hun."

"Daddy! PLEASE! COME BACK! DON'T!" she cried. Natasha and Selvig looked away. Barton sighed and looked down. Steve and Thor were looking sadly at each other. Everyone could hear Sadie pleading with her dad and didn't know what to say or do.

"I want you to know…" Tony said, trying not to choke up, "That I'm really proud of you and I love you very much…and I'm sorry. For every time I let you down."

"You never let me down. Never." Sadie sobbed, "You're the world to me."

"And you are my greatest invention."

Sadie heard static and watched her father shoot through the portal. She cried, praying he'd come back.

Natasha came to her and held her, looking up. Hoping as well that Stark would somehow make it back.

…..

Tony couldn't reach Pepper.

"Jarvis put it on. I want to see their faces before…"

"Certainly, sir."

"_Is this thing on?" Pepper asked. _

"_Red lights on. Jeez, you'd think we'd understand basic video cameras." Tony laughed._

"_Okay, here we go!" Pepper said, happily putting the camera on a stand and going to sit next to Tony on the couch, "Sadie and Tony's debut of ACDC. Their thinking of going live!" _

Tony smiled watching his daughter wave to the camera. She wore a pink ribbon in her hair that day. A cute pink halter dress and was holding a microphone. Tony had a guitar.

"_Cause I'm TNT! DYNAMITE! TNT! I'll win the FIGHT!" Sadie sang, screaming into the microphone, doing a little dance for the camera. Tony was laughing and scrunching his face as she sang, strumming the guitar. Pepper laughed, plugging her ears and looking pained. _

It went dark.

…..

"DADDY!" Sadie sobbed, screaming. Natasha held on to her and was trying to hold it together for her sake, "NO, LET GO! DADDY!"

"Look!" Selvig said, pointing towards the sky, "He's falling through!"

Natasha let Sadie go and went to help close the portal, just in time for Tony to fall through.

"Daddy!" Sadie cried smiling, only it was short lived. Her dad kept falling. He wasn't flying, just…falling.

"Somebody catch him!" she cried, running to the ledge.

As if he heard her, Hulk grabbed Tony just in time. Sadie tried finding her dad, but couldn't.

"He's not breathing." Steve said sadly into the headsets.

Sadie cried and prayed, "Please, Daddy, don't die."

She jumped when she heard a roar in the distance.

"He's awake!" someone yelled and Sadie threw the earpiece, running out, Natasha on her heels.

….

He met her at the front of the building and caught her as she ran right into his arms.

He kissed her head and held her tightly.

"Daddy!" she gasped, "Armor…hurting…."

"Sorry, Sade's." he said and loosened his grip.

She glared at him and punched his shoulder and screamed in pain.

"You do realize I'm wearing my suit, right?" he asked her, laughing at her pain and she glared at him, "Don't you ever do anything, ANYTHING, like that again!" she screamed in his face.

His eyes widened and he grinned, "No promises."

She glared then smiled, "At least you kept one."

"I'll keep a million more for you, baby." He said, kissing her forehead, "Now let's finish this. I want schwarma!"

…

It was quiet…too quiet at the table. Steve sat with his head in his hands, not touching his food. Natasha was leaning into the table and taking tiny bites here and there. Clint had his leg on her chair and was leaning back, stuffing fries into his mouth. Thor and Bruce seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves, stuffing their faces.

Sadie sat in her dad's lap. He looked exhausted and ended up leaning back and letting her be the official schwarma table for him. She didn't really want to eat, the stuff was dry and didn't taste all that great to her.

She thought Bruce was maybe going to say something, but didn't. Sadie couldn't take it. She sighed.

"Nobody panic…" she started. They all looked up, alarmed, "I just farted."

Tony threw her off his lap and put his hands up in defeat, rolling his eyes.

Natasha and Clint grabbed their food and went to another table.

Bruce held up his hand to give her a high five and Steve was too tired to say or do anything, he continued to stare at his table and just gave her a thumbs up to let everyone know he was still alive and took a sip of his drink.

"Strange." Thor said, "I too have been doing this thing called farting and no one else seems to have noticed."

Natasha and Clint took everything outside and Steve scooted his chair away from Thor. Tony grabbed Sadie and dragged her to another table and Bruce stayed where he was, shrugging, "You should smell the Hulk's farts." He muttered, laughing at himself.

…..

Sadie hated goodbyes. She walked with her dad and the other's to see Thor and Loki off and couldn't help but feel sad, yet happy that all had been saved.

"Farewell, Sadie of Earth." Thor said, bending down. She gave him a hug and he got down on one knee, "Remember the strength you carry. Of all the warriors in Asgard, you would be the one to carry Mjlinor with honor."

Sadie grinned at the compliment.

Once they'd left, she went over to Natasha and hugged her, "Be in touch, sweetie." She said.

"Hopefully not for a while." Sadie laughed.

Barton came up behind her and Sadie had to remember he was no longer Loki's puppet. He got down to her level as well, "Sadie, I owe you a few apologies."

She shook her head, "You saved my life the first time, good enough for me."

He smiled, "Holler if you need anything, I'll keep my eyes open."

She finally turned to Steve and he smiled and bent down to hug her.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"I'll come by to check on you. My conscience won't let me abandon you to Stark." He laughed.

She giggled, "Promise."

"Captain's honor." He said, saluting her and getting on his motorcycle to leave.

She turned and followed her dad and Bruce to his car.

Bruce would be hanging out at Stark Industries for a while, laying low. Sadie was excited.

In the car, she laid back and closed her eyes. In a million years, she never would have thought she would be here. She never ever thought herself capable of helping her dad save the world.

She could never remember feeling this way, ever. She could do so much now, things she'd never been able to do. For the first time, she could run, dance, eat junk food, and climb the stairs. Heck, she could even save the world. But what made her the happiest was that for the first time ever, she felt love. And it wasn't coming from the arc reactor in her chest. No, it was coming from her.

She opened her eyes and felt her chest piece. Maybe her parents were happy for her. Maybe they were smiling. Maybe they were proud.

Tony pulled up to Stark Tower and Pepper stood there waiting. Tony got out and carried Sadie to hug Pepper. As Sadie had her arms wrapped around them both, she couldn't help but look up and she saw her parents standing there, smiling.

Yep, they were proud alright. Proud and happy for her for the first time ever.

….

Be sure to look for the next part in the series: "Anything You Can Do" coming soon! Thanks everyone!


End file.
